Green
Green is a protagonist of the RGB chapters of the Pokémon Special manga, as well as Red's rival. Overview Appearance Green's design is based off of the rival of the Generation I Pokémon games, Red and Blue (Red and Green in Japan). Personality History Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Green first appearance is in Chapter 1 VS Mew, where he is seen by Red battling Mew. While in Celadon City, Green visits the Game Corner, where he wins enough coins to trade in for a Porygon. The Porygon proves to be difficult to tame, and causes a mix up of Pokémon when Green runs into Red. Unlike Red who has a difficult time with Green's Pokémon, Green quickly asserts his authority and has Red's Pokémon undertake intense training. During the three days he has Red's Pokémon, he encounters a Ninetales, and uses Pika to battle it. Red shows up and ends up being the one to capture the Ninetales, though Green asserts that it is his and takes it for his own. With his own Pokémon returned to him, Green notes with a hint of confusion that his Pokémon have becoming a lot more loving towards him. Green later tries to enter Saffron City, but, finding all ground routes guarded, attempts to enter from above. He encounters Blue, who is also trying to do the same thing, but is more aggressive in trying to destroy the barrier surrounding the city. Green then flies to Pallet Town, where he finds Red in Professor Oak's destroyed laboratory. Green explains the situation in Saffron City to Red, and the two realize that their final battle with Team Rocket has begun. However, Green begins to chastise Red, blaming his efforts at being a hero as the reason Pallet Town was targeted by Team Rocket, and then telling Red to stay out of the battle. Back in Saffron City, once he realizes that brute force won't destroy the barrier, Green uses his Psyduck to determine that the barrier is being created by a Mr. Mime, but is unable to do anything else. Red, on the other hand, uses Pika's Substitute ability to enter the city, but is unable to find Mr. Mime. After Blue teases them for being too stubborn, Green and Red set aside their pride long enough to work together and defeat the Mr. Mime. Green then rushes off to Silph Company. Inside Silph Company, Green attempts to save Red, who falls into a trap door, but is stopped by Koga. Green reacts quickly, though Koga uses his Grimer to smoother Green and render him unable to reach his Poké Balls. While being forced to watch Red's battle with Lt. Surge via his Golbat, Koga explains that he plans to use Green as a means to get Professor Oak to cooperator with Team Rocket, to which Green refuses and has his Scyther try to attack. Koga attacks with Razor Wind, rendering Green unconscious. Once Red appears to help and is subsequently captured, Green surprise attacks Koga, revealing that he had been pretending to be unconscious. This infuriates Koga, who unleashes Articuno to freeze the two to death. Green, however, plans ahead, and has his Charizard heat up the room from the outside. With Koga again caught off guard, Green and Red are able to defeat Koga once and for all. After splitting up with Red, Green heads to the basement levels of the building, and, with the Golbat he took from Koga, locates his grandfather. Having saved his grandfather, Green flies on his Charizard to aid Red in the battle against Thu-Fi-Zer, encouraging Red to keep on fighting. After he, Blue, and Red are blown out of the Silph Company building, Green has his Charizard aid in a final attack against Thu-Fi-Zer, which results in its defeat. After escaping the collapse of the building, Green states that he's looking forward to battling with Red at the Indigo Plateau. Pokémon On Hand In Box Status Unknown Traded Temporary Appearances VS Mew, VS Kangaskhan, VS Pikachu, VS Onix, VS Psyduck, VS Arbok, VS Ninetales, VS Dragonite (hypothetical cameo), VS Kadabra, VS Mr. Mime, VS Golbat, VS Zapdos, VS Articuno, VS Kadabra, VS Legendary Bird Pokémon Gallery Category:RGB Chapter Category:Protagonist Category:Kanto Characters Category:Stub